J&M's On the Spot Roleplay!
by Mita427
Summary: (Spike has a sexy dance? ... (quietly to Spike) Have I seen it?) If that caught your attention, you won't believe the rest of this...
1. OtS 1

OTS #1

I know you're all thinking what the hell this is. Well, basically, this is **Mita and Jen's Random On the Spot Roleplay!** Ever so often we will post roleplays that we have created on the spot, through instant messaging or being awesome students at school and not paying attention. So, read on! And don't forget to review with your ideas for our next exciting installment of (_loud voice_) **Mita and Jen's Random On the Spot Roleplay**! Hmmm… and maybe you can try and guess, which characters Mita and Jen are…

Scenario: Sitting in the kitchen with nothing to do. (sigh)  
  


_Andrew and Anya are sitting in the kitchen, apparently, with nothing to do._

  
**Anya****: What the hell are you doing?   
  
**Andrew:** (holds up empty carton of something) I'm _trying_ to figure out who ate MY last hot pocket. I mean its not like we DIDN'T raid the grocery store, did they have to eat MY hot pocket?   
  
**Anya******: God, when you start talking like this it make me rethink my whole decision of vengeance... I saw one of the potentials eat it. The one with the big nose. What's her name?   
  
**Andrew:** Uhhh... I think that's Kennedy. She's always eating my food. She'll prolly go all slayerette-y on me if I do anything. DREAMY VOICE God she kicks major ass. I wish...   
  
**Anya******: Well, she just thinks cuz she and Willow are all snuggly wuggly that she's the new Big Bad Potential, coming taking over us little Scoobies. Damn her...her..big nose!..........  
  
**Andrew**: I don't think her nose is that big. I mean look at Spike's nose, I mean you could shove likke a stake up there.   
  
**Anya******: (Spike appears in doorway) Yea, but he's got the whole black leather big bad peroxide look that girls just die for (SPike looks pleased). But, he does have chicken legs... Have you noticed that?   
  
**Andrew:** HE DOES NOT! I've seen his legs... his legs are...are...  
  
**Spike:** Not going to be discussed at the moment.   
  
**Anya******: Damn it, we sit around here all day doing nothing and the one bit of conversation that could get a little interesting, besides my money of course, gets swiped cuz you don't (mimicking) 'want to discuss it'.   
  
**Spike:** Sorry if I crashed your little tea party. But, I'd prefer if you wouldn't bloody chat about my legs... and they're not chicken legs! My legs are perfectly fine.   
  
**Anya******: (scoffs) Whatever you say. (off his look) Don't get me wrong I'm sure they can be very useful at times, (to Andrew) from experience I know this, but still, we're talking rooster style.   
  
**Spike:** ROOSTER STYLE!?  
  
**Andrew:** (frightened look)   
  
**Spike:** You know I didn't even want to sleep with you. You're the one that got me bloody drunk. I can't help if someone is shoving that down my throat. Not a word from you, little boy.   
  
**Andrew:** Wasn't thinking of anything...oh.   
  
**Anya******: Oh, right you didn't WANT to sleep with me? You with your little sexy dance obsession, which I never got to see as promised!   
  
**Andrew:** (smiling slightly) Spike has a sexy dance?   
  
**Spike:** I was NOT going to wear that soddin' fireman's suit and you bloody well shut up about my dance. Dru thought it was highly entertaining.   
  
**Andrew:** She was the crazy one, right? Hard to keep em' all straight.   
  
**Anya******: Dru, Dru, Dru! Always bring Dru back into the mess don't you. I don't get why you were all in love with her. I mean she prolly had fungus demons slime all up her ass anyways.   
  
**Spike:** Maybe, but she was the only one of you bloody women who didn't her knickers in a twist every time I wanted a little—**

  
**Buffy**: Interrupting that lovely thought. What are you guys doing here?   
  
**Andrew**: We're just discussing the sex lives of Anya and Spike, which are very interesting, considering the facts that I have collected it seems that Anya likes Spike's sexy dance, Spike has rooster legs, and Dru had fungus demon goo up her bottom.  
  
**Buffy**: Ok, that's just a little disturbing......Spike has a sexy dance? ... (quietly to Spike) Have I seen it?   
  
**Spike**: You see what you miss out on when you just say no?   
  
**Buffy**: Anya got to see Spike's sexy dance, Dru got to see Spike's sexy dance? Why not me? And how come Andrew involved in all this? I mean you guys aren't....   
  
**Andrew:** Well we've been considering our options--   
  
**Spike:** BLOODY HELL, No!   
  
**Andrew:** (recovering) And the final say was that this was not the right time. 

**Buffy**: Oh. 

**Andrew:** Plus, I'd only do it if it was boy-girl-girl. But, we could change that...   
  


_To Read The Next Installment, hit the OK button at the bottom._

_.::evil grin::. _


	2. OtS 2

OTS # 2

Scenario: Season 6: The Bronze: Characters: Tara and Dawn *Spike comes in later with Buffy. This is before they all know about the raunchy, rough and tumble sex. ;)

_Dawn and Tara are sitting at a table in the middle of the Bronze. __Tara__ is sipping away at lemonade while Dawn gulps her Coke._

**Dawn**: So... what's with the sudden Bronzing, anything you wanted to talk about?

**Tara**: Umm, well not really Dawnie.  Just thought we could use day out... with a little less shake than last time.

**Dawn**: Mmmhmmm... (She says while sipping on coke) Nothing could beat that, I mean with all the-

**Tara****: Has Willow been better lately? I mean, you know, with that magicks and all?**

**Dawn:** Yeah, I guess so. She's hasn't been doing anything wiggy lately, so I guess that's a plus, right?

**Tara****: (quietly) Yeah, yeah.  So um, she hasn't like umm m-mentioned me or anything has she?**

**Dawn:** She's asks how you are sometimes. Maybe you should go talk to her or something, like get come coffee.

**Tara****: I don't know Dawnie. Things are kind of... stressed right now.  Maybe in a couple-- (Buffy walks in) Buffy. (Spike follows) and Spike. Buffy with Spike. Wow, okay. (Buffy and Spike are about to start kissing when...)**

**Tara****: Oh god. Buffy! (Buffy sees Tara and reddens, coming over)**

**Buffy**: Hey Tara, hey Dawnie. Homework?

**Dawn:** Not so much of the homework and more of the Saturday bronzing.

**Tara****: I-I didn't realize--**

**Buffy:** Tara, it's ok. Just make sure you guys get home before 8:30, all right?

**Tara**: Mm-hmm. (She sees Spike coming over) Spike, funny seeing you here.

**Spike:** Nice to see you, too, Glinda, Nibblet.

**Buffy:** So uhh, we were just about to go.

**Spike:** Not so quickly, love.  Don't want to be rude to little sis now do we? (He puts on evil grin)

**Buffy: **Rude my ass, we have demons to do-KILL!

**Spike:** Care to repeat that, pet?

**Buffy:** (she glares at Spike) We'll see you guys at home. Don't stay up too late.

**Dawn**: Promise.  But are you sure you guys wanna leave?  The band is about to come back, and if you squint really hard you can see right through the lead singer's- -

**Tara****: Dawn!**

**Dawn**: Sorry.

**Spike**: (he says in a low voice) Maybe we can try that during patrol, luv.

**Buffy:** (pauses and half grins at Spike) Sorry Dawn, I'm going to have to bail. A-a Slayer's job is never done.

**Dawn**: Ok, be careful!

_Buffy and Spike leave the Bronze_

**Tara****: Wow. Just wow.**

Got a GENIUS idea for the next installment? Let us know by reviewing! Oh and if you just wanna say how much you love us, u can review, too. :D


End file.
